2010 WitFit Prompts
by Lyta7
Summary: My entries for the WitFit prompts.  Started in Sept, but may go back and try some past prompts.  Rated M for the future.
1. Minotaur

**Pen Name: **Lyta7

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): **Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, I guess.

**Disclaimer: **All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: **9/16 Word Prompt (Minotaur)

**A/N – **This is my first attempt(s) at writing, so be gentle with me, please! I'm hoping to include some past prompts in the future, just for fun/practice.

* * *

"Are you ready yet Bella? We're going to be late!"

Bella adjusted the loose bun in her hair one last time and turned off the light in her room. "Okay, okay, I'm ready, Alice. Nice costume, Rose. Let's go!"

The three girls were headed to Column, the club owned by Alice's two brothers. Tonight was their semi-annual costume party - Alice had decided costumes only on Halloween was not enough, so she talked the guys into one more. So here they were in April in costumes. Alice was dressed as a cheerleader, Bella as a sexy librarian, and Rose as a mechanic. Only Rose could make a mechanic look good.

As they walked into the bar, they ran into Alice's boyfriend, Jasper.

"There you are! Hello ladies." smiled Jasper.

"Oh my god, Jasper, what is that costume of yours?" Jasper had a cowboy hat, chaps, and boots on and was holding a hobby horse in his hand.

"I'm a horse whisperer of course!" Jasper pulled the toy horse close and whispered to it, "Shh, sugar, don't worry, they won't bite!" All three girls laughed.

"Alice, can't you give us one little hint on Edward and Emmett's costumes? I'm dying to know!" Rose pleaded. Alice had helped her brothers with their costumes but had firmly stuck by her stance that it had to be kept secret.

"Nuh-uh!"

"No worries, girls. We're going to start momentarily." Jasper told them. And with that, he headed over to the stage. Normally completely open, it was now almost entirely hidden by a curtain. Jasper stood in front of the lone microphone in front of the curtain.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? I hope everyone is having a great time tonight. Now it's time to bring out the hosts of this little shin-dig. Can I have a drum roll please?". He gestured to the small band in the corner.

"In our right corner we have a host who is mean, lean, and a blood-sucking machine! If you scream loud enough, he might come over and give you a bite! Please give a cheer for VAMPIRE ED!" Jasper waved an arm and the right half of the curtain opened to the cheers of the audience.

Bella's mouth dropped open. In the corner of what appeared to be a wrestling ring stood Edward, pale, shirtless, with tight black spandex pants. He turned to look at the audience and with a grin, bared his fangs.

"Oh my god Alice!" cried Bella. "Those pants leave absolutely NOTHING to the imagination! Thanks, but how many girls am I going to have to fight off now?"

"You're welcome! Now shh, there's still Emmett to go." Alice whispered.

Jasper continued. "Aaaaand in our left corner... we have a host who is half man, half bull..."

"SHIT" yelled Rose loudly and the crowd erupted in laughter.

Jasper chuckled. "When he's not wrestling his brother, he's chasing down bears, I mean drunks. Give it up for Emmett as THE MINOTAUR!"

When the left side of the curtain opened, it was Rose's turn to gape. Emmett appeared in the corner of the makeshift ring with an elaborate bull's head mask and red tights.

"Alice, I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you." Rose told her.

"Just wait for the actual wrestling to start!"


	2. Genie in the Lamp

**Penname:** Lyta7

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Scenario (You rubbed the lamp and the genie is now asking you for your three wishes. What are they?)

* * *

"I don't understand it, Mom," Alice sniffled.

Esme sat down on the couch next to her daughter and put her arm around her. She said nothing, just listened.

Alice continued her vent. "I mean, Edward and Bella are finally in a healthy, committed relationship with each other. My vision has finally come true. And they don't need my help anymore, which is good. So why am I depressed? I am happy for them, really!"

Esme nodded. "Yes, we're all happy for them. But Alice, you spent quite a lot of time and effort helping them work through their issues. It kind of became your life too for a while. So I think it's natural that you feel a bit down when all that goes away, even if it was a positive ending. Maybe you just need to find a new focus."

"I suppose that's probably it. I wish Jasper were here - I feel so much more alone now that everything has calmed down and there's no distractions. I was too involved with other things and should have listened to his frustrations. And now it's too late and he's left me." She wiped away a small tear.

"Honey, you're like the genie in the lamp. You're always so focused on doing whatever it takes to make everyone else's wishes come true. But in the end, if you don't take care of your own wishes, you're still stuck in the lamp."

Alice pondered that thought a bit. "You're right. I suppose I have neglected my own life for a while. My house could certainly use some focused attention," she laughed. "Thanks, Mom. It always helps to have another perspective."

"Anytime, Alice. You know that. I'm always ready to listen."

Alice went back to her apartment and thought about the afternoon's conversation while she cleaned up. When she was finished, she plopped down on the couch.

"So what now? How do I move forward?" she wondered. "Hmm, what would be my first wish?" Suddenly she knew what to do and grabbed her phone.

"Hello, Jasper? Do you think we could talk?"


	3. Peek A Boo

**Penname:** Lyta7

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Dialogue Flex ("Peek-a-boo!")

* * *

"Peek-a-boo!" Alice said as she stuck her head through the door of Bella's hospital room. "Are you decent?"

"Yes, as decent as I'm going to get here," Bella grumbled. "Come on in - I'm glad you're here. I'm going so stir crazy!"

Alice hesitated. "Err, do you mind if Edward comes in? He's home on break and offered to drive me over, since he hasn't met you yet."

"Oh my god Alice, are you kidding me? Do you see how bad I look?"

Alice waved off her protests. "Oh Bella, he's not going to care about that. And you like fine, as always. Well, except for your lovely gown, of course," she laughed.

Bella sighed - she didn't really want to make Alice's brother wait in the hallway, but she was mortified at the thought of his first impression of her being from the hospital. But there was never any arguing with Alice.

"Oh, alright." Alice squealed and disappeared. A moment later, she reappeared with her brother in tow.

Bella had seen pictures of Edward before, but they certainly hadn't done him justice. He was tall with messy bronze hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Bella, this is Edward, my fabulous older brother. Edward - meet my best friend Bella."

As they shook hands, Alice continued. "So Bella, how are you feeling? When are they releasing you?"

"I'm feeling okay, though I'd be much better if I could just go home. I hate hospitals! Carlisle told me this morning that he'd let me leave, but I would need someone to stay with me while I recover a bit more. And since Charlie has to work quite a bit, I'm stuck here for a bit longer."

"Why can't I just stay with you? Though I guess Dad probably won't let me miss school. Hmm..." Alice thought for a moment. "Wait! Why doesn't Edward come over? He's just hanging out at home anyway."

Both Bella and Edward looked incredulously at her.

"Alice! I can't ask him to do that. He's just met me! Why would he want to spend his college break taking care of me? Don't ask him do that, please?" Bella pleaded.

Edward smiled and said softly, "Alice is right, Bella. I'd just be hanging out at home. I'm probably the best person to help out right now. I don't mind, honestly."

She blushed at the thought of him helping her, but knew this was her only chance. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but I'm so desperate to be back in my own bed. Edward, if you really don't mind, I'd be extremely grateful for your help."


	4. Writing on Walls l Eight Ball

**Penname:** Lyta7

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** **Plot Generator:Phrase Catch** ("The writing was on the wall...") and **Word Prompt** (Eight ball)

**A/N**: Two prompts in one! This was really hard. I had an idea, but it was tough to expand on the it.

* * *

His hands trembled as he read the note again.

"_You're behind the eight ball. Lucky for you, I'm not. Time to move on, I think."_

No signature was necessary. Edward fought back a moment of fear and put his confident face on. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed quickly.

"Yeah, it's me. The writing's on the wall... Okay, see you then." He got out of his car and headed inside. Time to face the music. Bella was not going to be happy.

As he walked in the door to their small apartment, he was mentally running through their checklist. Closing out accounts, ending their rental, and getting new IDs. He found Bella heating up some dinner.

"Hi Love," he said as he gave her a kiss. "I've got bad news." He showed her the note he'd found in his car.

Bella frowned. "Oh shit. How long do we have, do you think? Did you call Emmett?"

"Yeah, just before I came in. We'll stick to our checklist. We should have at least that much time. No use in pushing it any longer than we have to."

"I guess we knew this day would come eventually – it always does. But I have to admit I was getting to like it here." Bella sighed. "But such is the life of a con artist, right?"


	5. Nest

**Penname:** Lyta7

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction): **Derivative

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): ** M

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** 9/30 Word Prompt (nest)

* * *

"So what's the topic tonight, Alice?" asked Rose.

The three couples often got together in the evenings, most of the time choosing to hang out at one of their homes instead of hitting the clubs like they used to. Alice, being the planner she is, almost always came with a conversation starter of some sort, just for something new to talk about.

Alice smiled. "Are we all ready then? Let's get started...". Everyone gathered around Bella and Edward's living room. "Ok, here it is. You, along with your spouse, are renting a home for a month's vacation. Money is no object and you must stay in the same place the entire month. Where do you go? And what is your perfect little love nest like? Details, please!"

"Hmm, an interesting scenario," mused Edward. "Is it just the two of us or is everyone coming along on this vacation?"

"Just the two of you."

"Ok then. Bella might disagree, but I think I'd like it to be somewhere away where we can really be alone with no distractions."

Bella nodded, "Yeah, I agree, but it would be nice if we weren't too far from civilization. A month is a long time to sit around the middle of nowhere with nothing to do. It would be nice to be able to go wander around a museum or two, visit some historical site, you know, that sort of thing."

Emmett snorted. "Nah, I don't need that stuff. Rose and I can come up with plenty to do."

"We sure can. I'd rather be on some remote tropical island..."

"Where no one can hear us!" Emmett laughed.

"And I'm sure the rest of civilization thanks you for that," Jasper said dryly.

Bella giggled and looked at Alice and Jasper on the couch. "What about you guys? Where would you go?"

"Well, Alice would certainly have to be in the middle of some large shopping district like London or Paris. Either of those would be okay with me because I'm with you on the historical sites," Jasper replied.

"Ok, so what about our actual love nest? What would yours be like?" Alice asked.

Bella thought for a moment. "Nothing too fancy. A nice big kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. Cozy and comfortable. It would be nice to be near some walking paths, a beach or a park or something like that."

"And a piano," added Edward.

Rose jumped in, "Oh god, where to start – a huge bed, that's the most important."

"And a closet to store some role playing outfits!" Emmett yelled out. "Especially the nurse one... and maybe the schoolgirl one..."

Bella smacked the back of his head. "Emmett! TMI!"

"Seriously, man, I didn't need to have that image in my head at all!" Edward agreed.

"Well then Alice, once again, we're back to you. What's your place going to look like?"

Alice smirked and said "Since Emmett's already gone there... I think our bedroom should just be one huge mattress with tons of pillows. Maybe a trapeze hanging in the middle!" She giggled.

"Really Alice? A trapeze? What do you do with a trapeze? Um, nevermind, scratch that – I'm not sure I really want to know after all..." muttered Edward.

Rose laughed. "Oh, but I certainly do! But I'll talk to you later about that one to spare poor Edward's ears."


End file.
